


Forbidden Love

by Alterlifelike



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterlifelike/pseuds/Alterlifelike
Summary: Masumi Usui wants to avenge his dead father whom was killed by the kingdom of Zahra, but the thing is,he isn't able to without his people support.He thought he'd never be able to avenge his father until his servant, Chikage came up with a proposal one day.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forbidden Love

"Your Majesty, we got a problem." The man kneeled in front of the king. 

"What is it?" The king replied, uninterested.

"It's this, my king." The man took out a book from his jacket.

"What is it?"

"It seems to be a story of some sorts about you." 

"Does it slander me?"

"No, my king. It seems like the author, Sakuya Sakuma is a big fan of yours." 

"Well, if it doesn't shed me in a bad light, I quite frankly don't care." 

"My king, with all due respect, I think we can use this book to our advantage." 

"How so?"

"Since most of the citizens seem to distrust you, I, as your servant believe that we can track down the writer and have them make more books about you that makes you look good."

The king seemed uninterested in his servant's words.

"If you got the citizen's approval, I'm sure you'd have the chance to avenge the late king."  
The current king's face went stone cold. His father was sadly assassinated by the Zahran regime. 

"Chikage, look for the Author and don't come back until you find them,that's an order.If you dare so come back without the Author, I will personally make sure your head is on a silver platter." 

"Yes,my king." The servant known as Chikage walked away with one last bow, with a sinister smile.

"So, how did it go?" A man emerged from the shadows.

"As amazing as I thought it'd be. The king even threaten me just like I predicted."

"So he's making you look for a man who is possibly using an alias?"

"Of course. I have some ideas of whom have written the book."

"Who are you thinking about?" 

"Some wealthy writer name Homare Arisugawa." 

"And how have you come to the conclusion that this man is the person we're looking for?" The man from the shadows asked

"Well, Mr.Arisugawa has become infamous for his praise of the king."

"Do you know where he resides?"

"Well, with the progress of elimination, I came to the conclusion that he lives in Veludo." 

"Veludo is a big town, how can you possibly find one insignificant man?"

"Don't worry about it, I already planned everything out." 

"Got everything planned out." Chikage repeated, flashing a wicked grin to the man of the shadows. 

"Here's your horse. The king wants to remind you that he doesn't want to see you in this castle until you find who you are looking for." 

"Of course. I plan to come back in a week or two, it just depends on how much of a fight the person in question puts up." 

"Oh right, the king also asked me to give you this." The servant handed chikage a huge backpack. 

"It has everything that you need for your trip, from water and bread, to medical care." 

"Thank you."

Chikage rode off, only stopping when his Horse needed to re-energize.

"Haaa... it's getting real dark, huh betsy?" Chikage wiped away the remaining water on his lips. 

"Well, there's no way I'm going to ride you in the dark. Who knows what'd happen if I accidently fell inside a ditch." 

Chikage looked at his map. The nearest town seems to be a few miles West, If we're fast enough, we'd reach it before night falls."

Chikage got on the horse and rode towards the Western Hemisphere. 

Chikage finally made it to the nearest town just as the moon risened up from it's slumber. 

Chikage walked around, guiding his horse.

"Welcome to Risenedge,newcomer!" The man guarding the gate said. 

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here." Chikage replied as he went along his way to find an Inn.

"I wonder if the king gave me coins." Chikage thought as he lowered himself of the horse and left her in the Inn's horse stable.

Chikage scavenge through the backpack and found what he was looking for. 

"Looks like he did." Chikage smirked as he repacked everything and headed towards the Inn.

"Welcome! Are you also here for the big Author Event?" The desk person cheerfully asked.

"Oh? What's the Author event? I haven't heard about it."

"The Author Event is an annual celebration where Citizens and Authors come together and read books. The best book is then declared via votes and the Author gets coins as their prize."

"That sounds really interesting." 

"Oh! If you are interested, take this parchment. It's a list of all the Authors who will be participating in the Event."

Chikage took the piece of parchment and scanned it. 

Two names have caught his eye.   
1\. Homare Arisugawa and 2. Sakuya Sakuma.

"This was easier than I thought." Chikage grinned wickedly.

"Here's your coins." Chikage gave the desk person 8 coins.

"And here's your key." The desk person gave a key with a written number on it. 

Once Chikage entered his room, he flopped onto the straw-filled bed.

As his eyes begin to blink slower and slower, he had one last thought. 

"Who ever you are Sakuya Sakuma, I will find you and take you back to the King. Whether I have to kidnap you or not. You will be presented in front of the king."

**Author's Note:**

> An Inn is basically a medieval hotel.


End file.
